herofandomcom-20200223-history
Optimus Prime (G1)
"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings" - Optimus Prime Optimus Prime is the leader of the heroic Autobots, sworn protectors of humanity against the menace of the Decepticons and their evil ruler Megatron - he is a brave and strong leader who fights with equal compassion and furiosity, valuing all life and unwilling to bow down to tyranny or terror. Optimus Prime's main disguise has tended to be a large truck and he is generally seen as one of the most powerful Autobots on Earth. Generation One Optimus Prime could transform into a Kenworth K1000 cab over truck. In his chest is a mystic talisman, also known as the autobot matrix of leadership and the creation matrix, carried by all autobot leaders. When Optimus transforms, his cab turns into an ion blaster and his trailer disconnects, forming a combat deck. This deck supports a mobile battle station and headquarters armed with assorted artillery and beam weapons that fire automatically. The combat deck also serves as a radio antennae that can communicate with the other autobots. The combat deck also included "Roller", a scout buggy meant to scout behind enemy lines. When Roller is deployed, Optimus sees and hears what Roller sees and hears. If the combat deck or Roller were eradicated, Optimus would survive. However, despite the slight degree of autonomy they possess, neither the combat deck or Roller would survive if Prime died. Optimus had an undying commitment to leadership. He is straightforward, wise, and upbeat. He also dislikes rap music, putting him at odds with other autobots such as Blaster or Jazz. Optimus is secretly plagued by self-doubt and pacifism that makes him a reluctant warrior. Robots in Disguise Optimus and the rest of the autobots are hidden as normal vehicles when Megatron and the Predacons arrive to wreak havoc in an attempt to find and attain Earthy's natural resources. Here he can transform into a fire engine. When he transforms, the front section of the engine detaches and transforms into Optimus himself. To attack, he is able to use his headlighst for the Fire Flash attack, and leg wheels for the Gryo-Strike attack. the rest of the vehicles transforms can transform into a battle station, refueling port, and a communication array and can combine with Optimus to form additional weapons and armor, forming his super mode known as the Super Fire Convoy. The ladder/hose section houses Optimus's Power Stream water cannon, capable of shooting freezing streams of water, called his Blizzard Storm attack. It also contains rocket launchers. In super mode, his feet contain missile launchers that can mount to the shoulders of his regular robot form. In this mode, he can fire his fists as a Flying Fists Attack. The Unicron Trilogy Optimus is the leader of the heroic autobots. He would usually convert to his super combat mode. Animated Series In Transformers: Armada, Optimus is one of the main protagonists. Here, the Autobots and Decepticons are searching for a race of power-enhancing transformers knwn as Mini-Cons. Optimus led his band of Autobots to stop Megatron from acquiring the power. Gallery Transformers-3-Dark-of-the-Moon-Optimus-Prime.jpg|Optimus in Transformers: Dark of the Moon Optimus-Prime-905.jpg|Optimus Prime Optimus Prime.jpg Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Robots Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Giant Robots Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Heroes who can't fly Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Transformers Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Pure of heart Category:Narrators Category:Wise Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Autobots Category:Important Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Revived Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Big Good Category:Main Heroes Category:The Hub Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cool heroes Category:World Saver Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Gunmen Category:Heroes who can survive in space Category:Heroic Leaders